Mission of the Heart
by sjt1988
Summary: Albus Potter and Allison Longbottom hate each other since childhood, but when Lily puts then together for her wedding they have to work together. But Albus job gets in the way, but also brings them closer. Sequel to Lost and Found.
1. Wedding Plans and Pranks

Chapter 1: Wedding Plans and Pranks

Ally POV…

I ran up the stairs to Lily and Lorcan's flat. Why did they have to live in a muggle flat complex? I was running late because of my work at St. Mungo. Lily and Lorcan had finally picked a day for their wedding.

I finally made it up to their door; I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I knock on the door and Lily answers it. She was glowing; her green eyes had pure happiness in them. She was so much in love with Lorcan.

"Ally, what took you so long to get here?" Lily moved out of the way to let me in.

"Sorry, work." I enter her two bedrooms flat. Lily nodded and led me to the sitting room where everyone else was. I stop in the doorway to find Albus Potter sitting on the couch, his jet-black hair was messy as always and his green eyes were laughing, he was drinking a butterbeer. Next to him was Rose Malfoy, she married Scorpius Malfoy last year, She was holding their son, Skylar. Also there was Lysander Scamander, Lorcan brother.

Lorcan was sitting in a chair by the fireplace; Lily went to sit on his lap. I took a seat next to Albus, only because it was the only seat left. I didn't want to make a scene by going into the kitchen to get a chair.

Lily smiled. "Lorcan and I have decide on a date for the wedding, January 18th." I smiled; finally it took them a long time to decide on the date. "And you four are going to be in the wedding."

I think I heard someone gasped. Everyone was looking at Lily and Lorcan. I mean I knew Lysander and Rose would be in it, they are family. Okay maybe Albus too because he was the bride's brother, but why me. I must have voiced my question out loud because I heard.

"Because you are my best friend. We shared a dorm for seven years. We told each other things in the middle of the night. You didn't treat me any different because I was Harry Potter's daughter. Remember." Lily said.

It was our first night at Hogwarts, the other girls couldn't believe that I was Professor Longbottom's daughter and Lily was Harry Potter's daughter. Since I knew Lily when we were in nappies. Later we rolled our eyes and laughed about it.

I smiled. "Okay. I'll be in the wedding." Lily got up and hugged me.

After she took her seat again. "You will all have thing to do. Rose and Lysander you will help with the flower arrangements. Ally and Al you will help pick out the band. There will be other small things. But for now that is what I need from you."

Great now I have to work with Albus Potter. Albus and I don't get along; we haven't been civil to each other since we were in nappies. My parents never believe me when I told them about what Albus did when we were little.

He would pull my hair. He took my favorite doll and threw it in the pond by his grandmother's house. When I told on him, Albus used his puppy-dog eyes on our mothers. They smiled and said I misplaced it. I still did not forgive him for that. It didn't stop when we were in Hogwarts. He would prank me all the time and never got a detention for it. No one believed me when I told them. He was so convincing to everyone. I started calling Albus when we were younger when he played one too many jokes. He liked it, so he started calling me Allison.

When I looked over at him, he smirks. He is going to love this. I gave him my most evil look; he only laughs out loud for everyone to look at us. He leans over and whispers. "Allison we are going to have so much fun."

"Great." I mumbled. "As soon as this wedding is over. I won't have to see your ugly face again."

"That would be fine with me. Since I don't like you." Albus said. He patted my leg. The heat that went through my leg was dangerous. We trade a look. I saw a little color on his cheek. We glance around to make sure no one saw what happen, no one notice us.

!

Albus POV…

After I left my lovely sister's flat, I made my way over to Diagon Ally. I smiled because this is going to be fun, messing with Allison. I enter my uncle's shop. "Hi Uncle George, Fred." I waved to my uncle and cousin.

I went down to aisle to find what I need. "What are you doing here, Al?" My cousin said from behind me.

"I just need a few things." I pick up a product that would be perfect for Allison with her dark red hair and her dark brown eyes that were always shooting daggers at me.

"For what?" Fred took a look at the product and then at me. "Or should I say for who?" You could never get anything passed by Fred. Either you tell him or he would find out by himself.

"I'm going to prank someone." I told him something. We walked back up to the counter.

"Who are you going to prank?" Fred asked as he rung me up. "Five galleons."

I handed him the money. "You will know later." He handed me the bag. I left before Fred could ask anymore questions.

I decide to walk home on this warm summer day. Planning this wedding with Allison is going to be fun. I haven't seen her since Rose's wedding and that was back in December. Seeing her again brought back memories for me. All the times I messed with her.

It all started back when we were little and I pulled her hair, she cried and I got away with it. So I after that I made it my mission to torture her. Every year I did one big thing to her. Like one year I threw her doll in the lake, the next year I took her clothes and hid them in the tree house my dad build for us. She had to wear Lily's clothes on the way home, she knew it was me who did.

The year after that I went to Hogwarts, so I had all year to plan on what I was going to do on her. When I got home that summer, again I messed with her and again in my second year. In my third year, I knew she was coming to Hogwarts and I was going to have fun with her. Through the years, I prank, she tried to tell on me, and we do it all over again.

In my seventh year, I had to go out with a bang. I planed and planed; I spent all my pocket money, birthday, and holiday money on things for my prank. The day before finals, Allison came walking down with blue hair, her school robes had writing on them. All day things kept on happening to her, she finally had enough of it because she corners me in the common room. She yelled and I smiled, then she slapped me. I haven't pranked her since then.

I walked into my studio flat; I throw my bag on the counter and grab a butterbeer. I make my way over to my bed, threw the robes that were on the bed on the floor. I take a seat and look around my messy flat. It is a good thing my mother does not come around. She would kill me for this mess. I start to think about what I'm going to do to her with a product that I bought. This is going to be fun. I turn on the wireless to listen to James' game.


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2: The Mission

Albus POV…

I walked into the Auror department with a smile on my face. It was a beautiful day today. I pass the cubicles of the other aurors. I made it to my messy cubicle, I see there is note on my table telling me I was needed in my head's office. I take the note and make my way to my dad's office. I pass my Uncle Ron's office; I looked and saw he was talking to someone on the floo. It didn't look like it was going very well. I make my way further down the hall. To the last door on my right. On the plank on the door read, 'Harry Potter, Head Auror.' I make my way in. I see my dad talking to his secretary. I cough to make my present known.

Dad looked up and smiled at me. "Thank you, Mrs. Tumble." Mrs. Tumble smiled and nodded and left me with my dad. I see pictures of my family around. There is a picture of my siblings and me when we were little. Next to that picture was a picture of Mum when she was still on the Holyheads Harpies. Then there was one of my favorite pictures; it was the picture of Mum and Dad on their wedding day. They looked so happy and young.

I look at the man in front of me and saw gray in his hair. Think this is what I'm going to look like when I'm older. I smile at my dad and take seat across from him. "What did you need, Mr. Potter?" I like calling my dad that when we are in the office. We joke about it when I come over for one of my mum's dinner.

"Mr. Potter," Dad took a folder off his tallest pile and opens it. "I need you for this case. There are only a few people who know about this case." By that he means right now only him and Uncle Ron know. "This has to do with someone high up in the ministry. We need to keep this quiet. I need you to agree to this before I tell you more about this."

I had to ask. "Why me?" Dad frowns and questioned me with his eyes. "I mean there are better aurors then me. What about Jackson or Chase? Why me?"

"Al, you are one of the best aurors we have in this department." He was speaking to me as his son not as he is the boss. He took another folder off a smaller file. He opened it and put it in front of me. Then he reached behind and brought another folder into view. He put it in front of me with the other. "Look at the reports and tell me the different." He got up. "I'll be right back." Dad left me to the reports.

I look at the first and found it was mine and the other had no name. I looked back at mine and read the report. I remember the job; there was wizard going around and torturing young childern with magical abilities. I and three other arrested him. I looked over at the other folder to find it was the same arrest, but it was done like a kid wrote it. I could look at mine and remember what happen that day. My folder was bigger with all the details. There was only one piece of paper in it. I close both folders and wait for my dad to come back from what he was doing.

I didn't have to wait long because he enters the room with Uncle Ron behind him. They took their seats, Dad behind his desk and Uncle Ron next to me. Uncle Ron and I greet each other. "Mr. Potter, did you look at the folders?" I nodded. "As you can see that your report was detailed, while the other was not. My boss does not like this and she sends them back and I get yelled at." I knew who Dad's boss was and it was a Mrs. Hermione Weasley. And if anyone knew Aunt Hermione was would want to know everything. "You care about your job were they don't know. You are moving in the right direction. Your missions are always to the book. You always get your guy. You are my best auror." It made me smile I felt the tears prickle my eyes. "Will you do this? After you are done with this mission you will get a promotion and a raise."

"I'll do it." I felt great that I'm the best out there. I had to prove to the department that I wasn't Harry Potter's son and I had it easy. While proving to them I became one of the best. Trust me Dad was treating me just like the others.

"Okay." Dad said with pride. He smiled before he turned serious. "Okay, Mr. Potter you know this man is high in power." I nodded. "This man is John Brooks. We believe he is up to something. We need to find out what, because it is hurting the Ministry. What you are going to do is be undercover. He needs an assistant and you are going to apply and get it.

"

"Are you sure I'm going to get it?" I asked. Before Dad could answer, there was a knock at the door and they walked in.

"Good morning." The voice said. I knew that voice, I turn to see the Minster of Magic standing there.

"Kingsley." Dad turned to me and with his eyes told me to get up so Kingsley could sit down.

"Minster, you can have my seat." I got up and stood by Uncle Ron.

"Thank you, Albus." The minister took his seat. "This is who you choose." Dad nodded. "Good choice."

"We were telling him about the mission now." Dad took out his wand and with a wave there was a chair for me to sit. "Al, this is why you are getting the job." I nodded. "So you are going to quit. Everyone is going to think that something happen between you and me. The only people who will know are in this room." This was my first big mission. "Any questions?" Dad asked the room.

"Mr. Potter…" Before I could answer the question I heard.

"Call me Dad. I think that if we are going to do this, you can call me dad."

"Dad if this the same John Brooks who is Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" I asked.

"Yes." Kingsley said.

I smiled. "If this is going to work, I can't come home to see you or Mum. We will have to make the family believe we are fighting." It dawns on. "Dad you are going to fire me, We'll argue, I'll walk out. I know Brooks doesn't like you, Dad. So, he will pick me up as his assistant or better."

"Now I see why he is one of your best aurors. How are we going to know if everything is going as plan?"

I answer him. "We will have to meet in a muggle place. Because I know he has spies all over the wizarding world."

"How do you know all this?" Kingsley asked.

"Dad, can you hand me the file you told me to look at." Dad looked at me questionably, but he hands me the folder. I went through the file until I found what I was looking for. I handed the piece of paper to Kingsley. "Thomas Signs was arrested, was working for Brooks. As you read, he tried to tell us about Brooks, Thomas said he could give names of all that are under Brooks' thumb. He told me he could tell what Brooks is doing." I look at my father. "That how I knew that he didn't like you, Thomas told me. Brooks hasn't like you since you started working for the Aurors."

"So, you are telling us, Brooks has bigger plans then we think." Uncle Ron said.

"Yes." I took the paper from him and put it away.

"What we need to do is not send that file off. Burn any other file on this arrest. Let me know what is going on later." Kingsley got up and left.

Uncle Ron looked between Dad and me. "I'll leave you two." Uncle Ron left.

I turned to my dad. "We should have multiple meeting place just in case he follows me."

"Al," Dad reaches in his drawer and pulled out some coins. "I'm going to give you one of these coins and I will have the other." He gave me the coin. "If you need help or when we pick a place to meet the coin will feel warm."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say. I smiled. "Thank you, Dad." Dad and I got up; we walked to the door.

"It will come soon." I knew what he was talking about. I did something I haven't done since I left Hogwarts, I hugged my dad.

"I'll see you later, Dad." I left him at the door and walked back to my desk. I found a letter from my sister. It said that she wanted Allison and I to look at this band. I smiled this was going to be good today.


	3. The Bad Band or Too Much Butterbeer

Chapter 3: The Bad Band or Too Much Butterbeer

Allison POV…

I just got a letter from Lily telling me that she wants Albus and I to look at this band tonight. Great. I had plans to go home and crawl on the couch with a good book. Today has been hard, it seem that we had more patients then yesterday. I was running across the hospital when I got the letter. I bet Albus is jumping up and down with happiness. On the bottom of the letter, she tells me to dress nice. I think Lily is trying to play matchmaker here. I don't know how many times I told her, that I hate her brother, well not hate I do not like him.

"Healer Longbottom," I turn to see one of the nurses calling me. I nodded to let her know to go on. "Mrs. Peanut." That was all she could say as I ran down the hallway to the patient's room.

Mrs. Peanut was one of my longest patients here. She was nearing the end soon. I enter the room to find some of Mrs. Peanut's family there. I smiled at them and they let me through to see Mrs. Peanut.

"How are we doing, Eleanor." I asked the little woman in the bed.

"Not so good, Healer Longbottom. I feel that I don't have much longer."

I gave her a weak smile. "Alright. I place a nurse by your door and I'll let you spend some time with your family." I left her with her family and made my way to my office to see who I had this afternoon.

"Healer Longbottom," Again I was needed. "Healer Ham would like to see you." I roll my eyes after she left. Ham was my boss, but all he did was yell at me most of the time. He was this short plump man. His glasses were bigger then his face.

I enter his office, which smells like three-day-old milk. I try not to wrinkle my nose from the smell. There were file cabinets covering all of the walls. The room was dark; I don't think he use any light in this room. I make my way to his desk to find him over some file.

"Longbottom, take a seat." Ham said without looking up. I look at the only other chair in the room to find it full of file on it. I didn't really want to sit anyway.

"I'll think I'll stand." I told him loud enough for him to hear, but he wasn't listening anyway.

He closed the file. "Longbottom, I need you to look at patients 345 and 276 for me." Ham only looks at patients like they were numbers. "They been here for a week now, they should be gone by now."

"Yes." Ham went back to his file, I was dismissed. I got out as quickly as possible.

I checked on the first patient, who's healer was with him. He told me he had a bad reaction on a potion and he would be leave as early as tomorrow. I nodded and went to the other one to find he had left already. I glance at my watch to see I had two more appointments and then I could go.

The appointments went quickly. I left at a quarter to five, I had an hour before I had to meet Albus at the pub were the band was playing. I made my way to my flat to change.

I was looking at what to wear, when I heard the doorbell. I opened to the door to find Albus standing there with a smirk on his face. He had on muggle clothes on tonight. He had on a pair of black jeans with a blue tee shirt. It was too tight for him. His eyes traveled over my body, I felt like he could see straight through me.

"Is that what you are going to wear tonight?" He asked me as he had say in what I wear.

"No, I was about to change before you ring the doorbell." I left the door open and made my way back to my room. I threw on a pair of jeans and a green tee shirt that looked too much like Albus' eyes. I made my way out of my room to the sitting room. "What are you doing here? Lily said that I would meet you there." I asked as I grabbed my bag.

"I know, but I wanted to pick you up." Al opened the door and let me walk out. He closed the door behind him. "You don't live too far from the pub, why don't we walk."

I narrow my eyes. "I don't know. You are not going to trying anything are you?" I started to walk to the pub.

"No, I'll keep my hands in my pocket the whole way there." Albus put his hands in his pocket. We walked in silence to the pub. Albus opened the door to let us in. It wasn't that crowded, we found a table close by the stage, a waitress came up.

"What can I get you two?" She asked. She was looking at Albus as she said this.

Albus looked at me. "Are you hungry because I'm starving." I nodded. "Two beef and onion pie and two butterbeers." The waitress nodded and left us. "Why is my sister making us do her dirty work? I know for a fact that Lorcan and her are at home right now." The waitress brought us our food.

"Who do you think is having more fun us or Rose and Lysander?" I asked him. After he answer, we had a fun night together. I have not laughed so much. The band wasn't half bad.

After the band was done, Albus looked at his watch. He had a gleam in his eye. I knew he was up to no good. "We should go and tell Lily how the band was." He smiled.

"Now, it's after eleven." I expressed.

He nodded. "I know." He had on an evil grin. I smiled and nodded. We got up and left the pub. We apparated to the ally by Lily's and Lorcan's flat. We saw there was a light on in their flat. We grin evilly at each other. We make our way up to their flat.

Albus waves his hand to invite me to knock on the door. I do it gladly. The door opens and we find Lorcan standing there in only his pajama bottoms. He frowns at us. We hear someone speak from the other side.

"Your brother and your best friend." Lorcan growled. The next thing we see is Lily at the door. She also had on her pajamas. She looks at us questionably. "What are you two doing here?" Lorcan broke the silence.

"We came to tell you about the band we just seen." Albus answered. I nodded to agree. Lorcan's and Lily's faces looked what in Merlin's beard are you thinking.

Lily looked inside the flat. "It's almost eleven-thirty, this could not wait until tomorrow, I have to go to work in the morning and Lorcan has a interview to do tomorrow." Lily was looking at Albus while she was saying this, like she knew it was his idea.

"So." Albus pushed his way into the flat. "I don't know if I could remember if the band was good or not. So, I thought that I could tell you now." I follow behind him. He takes a seat on the couch.

Lily looked at me. "Why did you agree with this?" She questioned me from the walkway.

"I think I had to much butterbeer." I took a seat next to Albus.

"You can't get…" Lily rolled her eyes. "Never mind." Lily and Lorcan took a seat. "So, tell us about the band."

"Let's see they were not half bad. You should see them. Allison and I enjoyed them." Albus turns to me. "How much butterbeer did we have?"

"We both had one when we ate, you had three more before they were done with their first set." I put my hand on my chest. "I only had one since dinner." Albus was outraged.

"I counted four bottles on your side of the table." Albus crossed his arms.

"I had to have that many because the band was making me fall asleep. Then you asked me if we want to stay for the second set. For some reason, only Merlin knows, I agreed. Then we had about fourteen between us." I started to laugh. Albus soon joined me. We laughed until we were red in the face. We looked up and saw Lily and Lorcan faces, it only made us laugh harder. We came up about five minutes later, "Sorry." Lily and Lorcan try to hide their smile, I could tell they were trying not to laugh at Albus and me.

"The band was bad. You two can do your own dirty work." Albus told his sister and best friend.

Lorcan and Lily traded a look between them. "I guest we do." Lorcan told her. Then Lorcan turned on us. "You can leave now." Albus didn't look like he wanted us to leave. We got up and walked to the door. We said our good-byes and told each other that we would see them later at the Leaky Cauldron. Albus took me home.

I smiled at him. "This was a fun night, Albus. I'll see you tomorrow." I kiss him on the cheek. I closed the door but not fast enough because I heard.

"Good night, Ally." Albus never called me that. I was always Allison to him. Maybe Albus is growing up or maybe we had too much butterbeers. I blame the butterbeer. I went to bed but couldn't shake off the way my lips felt on his cheek.


	4. Meetings

Chapter 4: Meetings

Albus POV…

I walked in the Ministry with a smile on my face because it was fun last night with Allison. The band was bad; the only thing that made it bearable was having a drinking contest with Allison as we listen to the band. I gave a little chuckle; it made me think when we decide to go to Lily's flat to tell them how the band was. I think Lily will kill me when I go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. After we left, I took Allison home; she kissed me on the cheek. I can still feel her lips on my face.

Before I could make it to my cubicle, I heard my name being called. I turn to see my father standing in the hallway that led to his office. I knew what was coming to happen. Every auror in the department was looking at either my dad or me. I give them all a smile like this is not going to be bad.

I follow my dad back to his office; he holds the door open for me to walk in. He closed the behind him. "Please, take a seat, Mr. Potter." He motions me to take a seat in front of him. He waited until I was seated before he took his own seat. He crossed his hands in front of him and placed them on the desk. "You know why you are here." I nodded. It was time for me to take up my assignment. "I'm sorry about this." I could see that he really is sorry about this. I stand up, Dad follows and puts out his hand. I shake his hand.

I take a deep breath. "I hate you!" I yell as I open the door. "I did nothing wrong. I was one of your top aurors." I slam the door in his face.

He opens the door. "I know I raised you better then that, Mister."

"You didn't raise me, Mum did. You were never around, Mr. Potter." I could tell I hurt him with those words.

"Fine. Get out of my face." Dad yelled back.

"I will." I walked out of the department not without seeing my aunt standing by my uncle; I gave them a weak smile. I saw the disappointment on my aunt's face; she looked like she was going to cry. Before I got in the lift, I saw my uncle put an arm around her.

I walked outside, the day was sunny bright, and it made me moodier. I walked over to the park that wasn't to far from work. I took a seat on a bench. I sat there watching this old couple feeding the birds. Awhile later I felt someone come and sit next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look one way then the other. He looked froward.

"I have a job offer for you." He said. I nodded. I knew he could see what I was doing. "Go to this address on the card and someone will meet you there." The man handed me a card. I looked up at him, but he was already gone. I look at the card. The address was somewhere in Knockturn Ally. I glance at my watch and see that I going to miss lunch with Lily and Lorcan.

I got up and apparated to the corner of Knockturn Ally and Diagon Ally. I made sure no one saw me and walked down the ally to the address on the card. The place I found looked empty, it looked like it hasn't been use in some time. There were heads in the window; the sign above it said 'The Head store.' I push open the door and make my way in. The place has more dust then my parent's attic. I saw a man standing at the counter, looking through a magazine. I walked up to him.

"Can, I help you?" The man said without looking up.

"I'm here to meet someone." I slide the card on the counter. He looked up at me. He had one blue eye and one brown. His nose was hooked. He had a beard that looked like it seen better days. I couldn't tell if he had a mouth.

"Very well." He must have jumped off something because he got smaller. He walked around the counter. He looked no bigger then 3'10'. "Follow me." He had a limp as he walked.

He led me down a dark hall. We stopped in front of a door. "Wait here." Before I could say okay, he disappeared behind the door. I waited for about five minutes before he open the door, large enough for him to stick his head through. "He will see you." He opens the door the door so I could walk in.

The only light in the room was coming from the desk; the desk was against the furthest wall from me. There was a man behind it. His face was in the dark. The only thing I could tell what he looked like was his bald headed. I heard the door close behind me. "Mr. Potter, please take a seat." All of sudden there was a chair behind me. I took a seat, it seem that he would not continue until I sat. "We will pay you double then what you were making at the auror department. You will do any job that I tell you to do. Any time. Do you accept?"

I had to think about it. This was my job; I had to do this. "Yes." I said the single word.

"Great." He reached for something in the desk. He put a box on the table. "I need you to take this to the address on it. Don't ask question and you won't die. Tonight you are going to come to the weekly meeting be there at seven. It will be here, Dustin will show were it is when you get here." He pushed the box towards me. "Make sure this is done before you show up tonight." I was about to see what was in the box but the man stop me. "Don't look in the box." I nodded. "Any questions."

Yeah," I took a breath. "What do I call you?"

"Mr. Z." I nodded and picked up the box. "I'll see you tonight." I nodded as I left the room. I made my way out of the shop. The sunlight was blinding. I covered my eyes to look at the address and saw it was is near the river. I tucked the box under my arm and appartated to an ally that is close to the river.

I look at the address one more time to make sure I was going the right way. I saw the place where the box said it; the place was an old warehouse. I found the door and knocked. A beautiful woman came to the door. She had a smile on her face.

"Is this for me." She was looking at the package. I nodded and handed it to her. "Thank you." Again I just nodded. She closed the door.

I felt sick to my stomach. I thought the lady looked nice expect for her eyes there was something mean about them. I shook the feeling off. I glance at my watch and see that I have a few hours before I have to be at the meeting. I head on home to take away this feeling of being sick.

I open my door to find my mother trying to clean my flat. She must have heard on what happen between me and Dad. I tried to sneak past her to the bathroom to empty the content of my stomach. I make it about five feet.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Great she used the full name.

"Hi, Mum." I put a smile on.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on between your father and you." She crossed her arms and gave me her look.

"Dad fired me and I took it hard." I lied.

"You're lying. I know when you are lying, Albus. I known you for twenty-six years." I just stood there looking at her. "I got an owl from Hermione telling me that my husband fired my son. They fought in front of everyone in the department." While she was yelling she was pacing my little flat. Now she was looking at me. "I came over here to see you and you been gone for hours. Your sister was looking for you today. Where the Hell were you?"

"Out." I told her the one word with force. Maybe she could get the hint that I was done.

"If you ruin your sister wedding I going to come and kick your ass myself, then your sister will be doing it." Mum was getting angrier.

"I will be civil if he will be civil." If I was going to keep this lie going I was going to have to be mean to my father.

"You better behave because your father and I are throwing an engagement party for your sister in a couple of weeks." I rolled my eyes at my mother. She smacks me in the face.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." She left the flat with tears in her eyes.

I made my way to the bathroom and threw up. I have never talked to my mother that way. I've hurt my mother and father all in one day. When this is all over, I'll going to have to make this up big time. Dad won't be to hard because he is in at it. Mum I will have to do something big for her.

I get off the floor and make my way to the kitchen to find something to do. I see that my mum had clean up my whole kitchen. I see the product that I bought I few days ago. It felt like life was simpler then. Allison was just a girl I would mess with and work was simple. Now I'm undercover and my family hates me. I am going to make this wedding hard for Lily and Lorcan.

I turn on the wireless to listen to the Quidditch game that was on. It didn't distract me like it uses to because it was my mum old team. Before I knew it, six thirty was here. I locked up my flat and made my way to Knockturn Ally.

When I got there, I found the same man there as before. Dustin knew why I was here this time. We went down the same hallway but we passed the door that I went to earlier. He opens the last door and we went down stairs that lead to a bigger room. Dustin nods his head and left me standing there.

I look around the room; it was brighter then the room I was in. There were about forty chairs in rows; they were facing a platform. There were a few people here already. A few looked like I knew them in Hogwarts. I took a seat in the middle and tried not drawing attention to myself.

One of the people came over to me. "Hi," I looked over and saw this blond hair girl; she had the clearest eyes I ever seen. "I'm Laura Daniels." She gave me her most winning smile. She beautiful but she not my type, I like dark red hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Albus Potter." I gave her a small smile.

"Are you Harry Potter's son." I nodded. Her eyes got very big. "What was it like living with him?"

I laugh. "Hard." It was pretty easy living with my dad. Mum was harder on us.

Before she could ask anymore questions, Mr. Z walked in and made his way up to the platform. I can see why he likes the dark. He had a scar going from his right eye down to his neck, his robes hid the rest of the scar, and he was dark skin. It looked like he never smiled.

Everyone took their seat when he walked in the room. I glance around and see that everyone is looking at him. They all had this look on their faces. "Welcome to this week meeting." Everyone greeted him. "Did everyone do their job this week." Everyone nodded. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen may I present Mr. B." Mr. John Brooks, Head of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, came up with a smile on his face.

"Hello, everyone." Everyone looked happy when Mr. Brooks greeted us. "We have a new member with us today. Albus Potter, can you please stand up." I stood up and waved my hand. Everyone clapped. I took my seat again.

After that, they got down to business. Brooks handed out jobs. He gave Laura Daniels and me a job to do together. It was about ten when the meeting ended. I went home and stay up all night.


	5. The Engagement Party

Chapter 5: The Engagement Party

Allison POV…

I stood at the doorway that was leading to the engagement party; Lily and Lorcan with their parents were standing by the door greeting everyone that came. I make my way over to them, smiling. "Lily," I give her a hug. "This looks great."

Lily laughed. "It's all our parents' work." I laugh and nodded. I smile over to Lorcan, who smiles back. I walk in the room, I see everyone is standing around and talking. My parents were talking to George Weasley; dad was proably telling him not to send his products to school. I make my way around the room to find Rose and Scorpius dealing with their five-month-old son while talking to Rose's parents.

I saw Albus standing in the corner watching everybody. There was no one around him because of the fight he had with his father. A few weeks ago, he didn't show up for lunch with Lily, Lorcan, Rose, Lysander, and me. He had on a beard that looks like it has been there for a week. It looked like he just threw on his dress robes.

I make my way over to him, as I get closer I see bags under his eyes. His eyes looked cold; there was no light in them. His bright green eyes were dull. He gives me a smile as I got closer to him, but it didn't reach his eyes. He took a drink before he said, "Hey, Allison." He sounded tired.

"Hi, Albus." I looked him up and down. He didn't look too good. "Are you okay?" I asked him with concern because it seems no one cared about him. When Albus wouldn't come to the meetings that Lily was having I would send James to his flat. James always came back saying that Albus is barely living.

"Yeah, just fine." It sounded like he almost snapped at me. He wasn't looking at me when he said this; he was looking at his father, who looked happy. I felt hurt by the way he said that. He must have seen it on my face. "I'm sorry, Allison. I have been out of the country for the past week. I just got back five minutes before this party. So I'm tired and all I want to do is go home and sleep. But my mother told me to be here or she will kick my ass." I saw a faint smile. "You know my mother and we both know that she will kick my ass."

All I wanted to do was hug him because it felt like he thought he was left out of his family. I gave him an encouraging smile. "I know what you mean." We stood there in silence. I think it made him feel like he was needed here.

Before we knew there was music playing. "Would you like to dance?" Albus asked me to break the silence. I nodded. He took my hand and led me out to the dance floor.

He held me close, his hand seem too close to my backside. The way we fitted gave me goosebumps. His breath was too close to my ear. The music flowed through us; it felt like we were the only ones on the dance floor. Lily told me later that everyone was watching us. By the time the music had stop I was breathless. I couldn't say anything to Albus.

I looked into his green eyes to see that he wanted me, not just on the dance floor, but in his bed. I felt a quaver going through me. My face felt like it was burning. I looked away quickly and made my way off the dance floor.

!

Albus POV…

I watched her walk off, I saw her walk over to her parents. I backed my way back to my corner and grab a drink on my way there. She looked beautiful in that dress. It raised feelings in me. When we danced, it felt right as if she was made for me. I took a drink before I went over to her and took her home to my bed.

"I see the way you are looking at her." I turn to see my brother and Teddy standing there. They both had smiles on their faces.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them as I take a drink.

"Trying to find out what is going on between you and Ally Longbottom?"

"Nothing. We are just friends." I told them. I looked towards Allison, who was talking to Lily.

"Yeah, that why when you were dancing with her, you only had eyes for her." Teddy just had to say. James and Teddy traded a look. "So when are you going to ask her out?"

"Never." I watched her walk over to her parents. "She doesn't think of me that way."

James started to laugh. "Who do you think sends me to check up on you."

"Mum?" I questioned.

"No idiot." He smacked me on the back of my head. "Every time you don't come to the Leaky Cauldron for Lily's wedding meetings. She would send an owl to me to go and make sure you are okay."

I spat out the drink I had taken all over Teddy. "Sorry, Teddy." I took a napkin off the table next to me. I try to wipe it off of his face, but he takes the napkins away from me. He gives me an evil look but it turns into a smile. I smile back and put my drink on the table. "I'll see you guys later." I walked away but not before I saw smiles on their faces.

I make my way over to Allison, who is still talking to her parents; it looked like her brother, Franklin, was with them. I waited for them to finish talking before I interrupted them. "Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom but can I borrow your daughter for a couple minutes." I gave them my most winning smile. I saw Mrs. Longbottom blush. Mr. Longbottom didn't look too happy about me taking their daughter, he probably knew about the fight that happen between my dad and me.

Allison gave me a frown as I grab her arm and led her away from her family. I led her outside away from the noise. She wrenched her arm away from my hand. "What are you doing, Albus." She was rubbing her arm where I had hold of her. "You take me away from my parents, who I have not seen for awhile." She crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why are you sending owls to my brother when you don't care about me." I growled at her.

"Because after the first few times Lily looked hurt that you were not there. So I wrote to your brother and asked him to make sure you are alive. Every time you didn't come Lily looked more hurt and Lorcan wanted to go and rip you up for hurting her. I had to stop him from going to your flat and kicking your ass. So every time you didn't show I wrote to your brother." She poked me in the chest. "I was trying to make sure your sister's wedding is going to go right. And you are my partner in this, so the next meeting be there or I'm going to kill you myself." She walked back to the door.

"Allison, stop right there I'm not done with you." She kept on walking. I followed her. "Don't you poke your finger in my chest. You don't know what is going on in my life right. I have a new job that is taking most of my time. Sometimes I leave in the morning and don't know if I'm going to be home that night or the next night. So don't give me this bullshit." I yelled across the room.

"Well if you didn't get fired, you could be an auror right now. Maybe you should do your job right." Her voice was shaking. I saw tears in her eyes. It made me feel like shit.

"Albus Severus…" I heard my mother's voice.

"Mum," I cut her off. "Don't start." I turn around and walked out. No one tried to stop me.


	6. Coming Home

Chapter 6: Coming Home

Albus POV…

I stood in the small café, waiting for my father to show up. Everyone was coming in to get away from the cold with the holiday sprit on his or her face. I felt the cold air on my back when the door opens. Since the engagement party everything has been on the rocks with Allison and me. Things are not better with my family.

The day after the party, my mum came over to my flat to yell at me. I yelled back. I have not spoken to my mother since then. Before I could make it to my childhood home, I was called to go to America and I just got back from there. The first thing I did when I got in the country I went to see Mr. Z, and then I contacted my father.

I forgot how cold it gets in England for I was in Miami. The weather was prefect; the only bad part was that I was there with Laura. She looked good in those little bikinis, but all I could think about was what had happen between me and Allison. It has been five months since then, knowing Allison she would not forget about something like that.

I see a black hair with gray at the temple person walk in with a redhead man. They make their way up to the counter to order them some drinks. I make eye contact with my dad. He grabs Uncle Ron and makes his way over to me. I see a smile on my dad's face; the look in his eyes told me he was glad that I was still alive.

"Al," Dad shakes my hand. I could tell he wanted to hug but stopped himself. "Where have you been these past five months?"

"Miami, Florida in America." I smile. "I had to leave right after the party." The look I got from him told me it was still a sore spot for everyone.

"What happen in Miami?" Uncle Ron changed the subject.

"We had helped bring in dragon eggs from all around the world. It took us months because we had to make everyone believe we were doing this for good. So I sat in a house on the beach with Laura, who thought that she should walk around in a bikini. I think that is was made short just for her."

Dad and Uncle Ron smiled. "So you didn't have fun with her?" Uncle Ron had to ask.

I gave him an evil look. "No. But she tried." Dad and Uncle Ron traded a look like they knew what I was going through.

"Thank you, Al. You know Christmas is in a few days." Dad said as a matter of fact. "You could come to the Burrow for Christmas dinner and see everyone."

"No, I think that I'll spend Christmas at home by myself." I know that I hurt his feeling. I can't wait for this assignment to be over so I don't have to hurt my parents anymore. "Mum, would not want to see me anyway." I pull my coat closer. "I'll see you guys later." I pull on my hat and walk out into the cold.

I know not seeing my family this holiday is for the good. I know no one would want to see me. Mum is probably mad at me, Lily probably taken me out of the wedding. Grandmum would not look at me through dinner. Everyone else will think that I was off my rocker. It for the best I spend Christmas by myself.

I look around to see what part of London I'm in so I can walk home. I see that I'm standing in front of St. Mungo, which made me think of Allison who is working right now. I turn around to make my way home.

"Albus!" I hear my name from behind me. I turn to see Allison and Rose comes up to me. I smile at both of them.

"Rose." I gave her a hug; it made me feel that I was loved. "Allison." We try to hug, but it doesn't turn out good.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked. She looked so happy.

"I went for a walk and found myself standing in front of St. Mungo." I said with a smile.

"Well we were going to Lily and Loran's flat and you have to come with us and tell us where you been the past five months."

Rose linked her arm through mine arm and her other arm through Allison's.

We don't talk much as we made our way to Lily and Lorcan flat. I tried to look at Allison, but she kept her head down and all I saw was her dark red hair. All I wanted to say was sorry about that night. As we near Lily and Lorcan's flat, Rose broke free and walked in front of us. I took a look at Allison to see her looking at me, she breaks contact with me. I try to grab her arm.

"Allison," I say loud enough for only her to hear. She just kept on walking towards the door. I knew I was going to have to talk to her before I see again her after this. We walked up to Lily's flat and Rose walked right in the flat without knocking. I tried one more time to get Allison alone. "Allison, can we talk." She acted like she didn't hear me by walking in behind Rose.

I stood in the doorway, watching my sister greet Rose and Allison. She looked happy, laughing at something Rose had said. I could smell what they were here for dinner. It looked like a scene that I didn't want to interrupt. I back my way out before Lily could see me.

"Albus, get in here or your sister is going to start crying because you left again." I heard Allison say. She knew we needed to talk about what happen that night. I follow her in and see my sister standing there with open arms.

"Lily, I'm so sorry for everything." I hug her and kiss her temple. I let go but Lily would not let go.

"Don't you do that ever again." Lily let me go. "And it okay because you are here for some of the final things for the wedding." She led me into the kitchen where Lorcan was watching over their food.

Lorcan came up and shook my hand. "Can I talk to you?" Without waiting for me to answer he led me to the back of the flat. He opens a door to one of the bedrooms. We walk in I see that the bedroom is now a study for Lorcan when he is working from home.

"Please take a seat." He pointed to one of the chair by the wall that was next to a small table and another chair was next to the table. I took a seat and waited for Lorcan. "I don't know what is going on with you and your dad. But whatever it is, it is having effect on your sister. She doesn't know if you are going to be here for the wedding or not. What happen five months ago with Ally at the party, you left and went off to Merlin knows where."

What he said hurt me. "Lorcan, I'm sorry but my new job has me going all over the world. I'll be here from now on until the wedding." Lorcan smiled.

"Okay now let's get back to the ladies." Lorcan led the way out.

Dinner was loud because Rose, Allison, and Lily were discussing the final touches on the bridesmaid dresses. Lily wanted one way but Rose and Allison wanted it another. Lorcan and I just sat there smiling and eating. We traded glances every once in a while.

After dinner, Allison and I cleared the table. When we were in the kitchen after the last of the dishes were in. I grab her arm before she can leave. "Allison, we need to talk."

"Can't we talk later not at your sister home?" She tried to get me to release her.

"No, because you won't give me the change to talk to you so I had to grab what I can get." I said. When she didn't make any move to leave I continue. "I'm sorry about what happen at the party, for taking you away from your family then yelling at you in front of everyone there. I left before I could help you clean up the mess. Can you please forgive me?" I asked her.

I saw tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, too. I should not have yelled at you. It's hard to start a new job and on top of that you got this wedding." She hugged me in my sister's kitchen.

We didn't let go until we heard someone cough. We look around to see Lily standing the doorway, smiling. "I'm glad you two made up. Now come and have some cake that Grandmum sent us."

We walked out to the sitting room to find Lorcan and Rose talking about the wedding and what color he should wear as his dress robes. The rest of the night was great; there was laughing, drinking and a prank or two. Maybe not all of my family hates me, but I still won't make it to Christmas.

!

The next day I made my way into Mr. Z office to discuss my days off. He was sitting behind his desk, reading the newspaper. I close the door a little too hard. He still doesn't look up. I step loudly to the desk. He still doesn't look up. I take a seat in front of the desk. He glances over his paper to see me looking at him in the eyes. He finally puts the paper down.

"What can I do for you, Potter?" He folds his hands on the desk.

"I going to be in England for the next month and I'm going to need January 17th and 18th off. And if you need me those days I will not come and you will have to kill me. I know for a fact that I'm one of the best you have and Mr. B will not be happy if I die." I told him while looking him in the eyes.

"You're a sneaky little bastard, aren't you?" I smile because I know I got my way.

"Thank you, Mr. Z. I'll see you later." I left the office.

* * *

A/N: Remember the fallen today.-sjt1988


	7. Rehearsal

Chapter 7: Rehearsal

Allison POV…

I was running late as I ran from my office down to the main floor so I can leave. The rehearsal for the wedding was going to start in about an hour and I still had to go home and change before I could make it down to the hall were the wedding was going to take place.

After I made through the doors of St. Mungo, I apparated to my flat. It was a good thing I knew what I was going to wear tonight. I jump in the shower real quick. I grab my over night bag because I would be staying with Lily and Rose at Lily's parents' house, so it will be easier to get ready tomorrow. I make it to the hall with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Ally, there you are?" Lily shouted from across the room where everyone in the wedding would meet. I saw everyone was there even Albus, who was late most of the time for the past month.

"Sorry. I had to Work." I said out of breath. Lily nodded.

"Can you please go and stand by Al." Lily gave me her look, which told everyone she meant it. I made my way over to Albus, who was wearing black dress robes. It looked like he tried to do something with his hair for tonight or it was his sister or mother. "Okay," Everyone turn to Lily. "Lorcan, you are going to come in with Mr. King." Lorcan nodded but I don't think she saw because he was standing right next to her. "When the music starts Remus and Dora are going to walk down with the rings and flower. Then Rose and Lysander you are going to go first and right behind them Ally and Al are going to go." We all nodded. Lily turned to her dad. "Then the music will change and Dad, you and I are going to walk down the aisle. Everyone knows what going to happen." Everyone nodded. No one said anything.

"When did Lily turn into a general?" Albus whispers in my ear.

I covered my mouth so Lily would not see me laughing. "I don't know." I whisper back.

Mrs. Potter came in the room. "Is everyone ready?" We nodded. Two small heads poked in from behind Mrs. Potter legs. "Okay. Let's get started."

We walked out to the hall. Lorcan walked in first into the room where we were having the wedding. Mrs. Potter came up and put us in line like we were five years olds. I saw Albus give his mother a frown as she passed us. She took Dora's and Remus' hands and led them to the door. She got down on one knee and told them what to do. They walked in.

She looked over Rose and Lysander, who smiled at her. "Now Rose and Lysander you can go. Al and Ally go right after them." We nodded and followed behind them.

I felt the tension that was between Albus and me. I tried to walk as far away from him because I didn't want to see his smile that he had on. We finally broke apart when we reached the front. He gave me a smile that I would only know what it meant.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked me as she leans over to me.

"Nothing," I said as I faced the door to watch Lily and her father walk down the aisle. I took a glance at Lorcan to he was smiling. When Lily got to his side, he kissed her.

"Now we don't want any of that." Mr. King said. Lorcan and Lily both blushed. It took forever to make sure it was going to be right. Mrs. Potter had her say in it, I think she would have more to say but Mr. Potter stops her most of the time.

When we ran out of time, that was when Dora and Remus were sleeping in the chairs by Mrs. Potter and Lily finally yelled at her mother telling her everything is going to go okay. I have never seen any of the Potter children yells at their mother that way. I saw Rose was trying not to laugh; I looked away quickly because both of us would have been laughing. Mrs. Potter left and Mr. Potter followed after her. Albus woke the children and we left to get something to eat.

!

Albus POV…

We entered Hugo's restaurant for dinner, the hostess show us to a private dinning room. Everyone else was there by the time we got there. Hugo was making his mum try something he made. Aunt Hermione was trying to tell him that she didn't want to. The rest of the Weasley were scattered around the room, talking to each other. Grandmum was telling Lucy that they should have dinner at the Burrow. My cousin just nodded her head to agree with her.

Uncle Percy talking to Uncle Ron about the Ministry, Uncle Ron looked bored, I could see he was eyeing the snack table that was behind Uncle Percy. Some of my aunts were talking in a corner; they kept looking at Lily. Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf were talking to Granddad, who was telling them about something muggle.

Dad and James were getting drinks; James was telling Dad about how England wanted him for the world cup. Mum and Lily were talking about the last minute details. Rose went to her husband after she got a drink; Scorpius was happy to see her and gave her Skylar, who was watching everyone. I saw Allison getting something to drink; I made my way over to her.

"So, who wedding is this, my mother's or Lily's?" I asked her as a got a drink for myself.

Allison looked over to my mother and Lily who were fighting in the corner. "Right now, it's both because Lily is telling her mum that this is her wedding and it is going to go her way." We laughed about it. We talk about what is going to happen tomorrow, we come up with things that could wrong and whose head is going to go further. My money is on my mum, but Allison is on Lily.

"You want to bet on it?" I put out my hand. "Let's say one galleon." Allison shakes my hand. Before Allison can say something, we are called to take our seats.

After we took our seats, we were next to Lorcan who sat in the middle next to Lily. On Lily other side was Rose and Lysander. Everyone else took a seat at one of the many tables that were in the room.

Lily stood up with Lorcan at her side. "We would all like to thank you all for coming." Lily said. "Now let eat." Everyone laughed and the waiters started to bring in the food.

"How do we decide who's wedding it is?" Allison looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"At the reception we will see there." I told her. We talked quietly to each other for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, Lily said good-bye to Lorcan, then took Rose, who was telling her mother last minutes details about Skylar. Allison left my side and walked over to Lily and Rose who left with my parents. After that everyone thought it was time to leave. I went to stand by the door to wait for Lorcan and Lysander; they were saying good-bye to their parents. We were going back to Lorcan's flat with some other guys and have some more fun then this.

"Ready." Lorcan said to me. I nodded and we left so Hugo's staff could clean up.


	8. Lily's Wedding

Chapter 8: Lily's Wedding

Albus POV…

I woke up with the smell of coffee coming from somewhere. I found myself on Lorcan's couch. I remember fighting Lysander for the couch last night. He had to sleep on the floor. I got up and made my way to kitchen to where the coffee was. I see that Lorcan and Lysander were already up.

"Are you finally up?" Lorcan asked as he gave me a cup of coffee. I nodded. Lorcan looked at the clock on the wall. "We have about seven hours before the wedding. We have to be down there at noon."

"Why noon?" I took a drink of my coffee.

"Ask your sister and mother. But I think it for pictures." Lorcan set his cup down. "I'm going to jump in the shower, and then one of you can shower. After we are all done we can go to the café down the road for some food." Lorcan left us standing there.

"I'll go next." Lysander said. I nodded to agree. We sat in silence waiting for Lorcan to get done in the shower.

After everyone shower we went down for breakfast at a little café down the street from Lorcan's flat. Then we came back to change into our dress robes for the wedding. We got to the hall ten minutes before noon. We went to the room that was for us. There was food and drinks for us. We were eating when Dad came in.

"Are you boys ready for some pictures?" We put our plates down and follow Dad out. We enter the room only to find Rose and Allison there with Mum. I couldn't take my eyes off Allison; she looked so beautiful in her dress. The midnight blue brought out her eyes. I see her blush as I kept looking at her.

"Al, I need you to stand by Lorcan." My mother's voice broke through my trance. I nodded to make it like I heard her. Soon we were taking pictures of the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. Lorcan left at some point and Lily came in. We took some more pictures. After the pictures we went our separate ways before the wedding.

!

Lily looked beautiful walking down the aisle on Dad's arm. She looked so happy; you could see the love she had for Lorcan. I took a look at Lorcan who had eyes only for Lily. I saw tears in my mother's eyes; she grabbed some tissues from Aunt Hermione. Grandmum had Granddad's arm around her as she cried, but she does this at everyone's wedding. I take a look at Allison to see she was trying not to cry.

I could see myself standing up here with someone great, saying that I would love her always and spend the rest of my life proving that to her. I vaguely hear them say their vows. The next thing I know we are walking back down the aisle. I saw that Lily was going to be happy with Lorcan for the rest of their lives.

!

"So can you believe that Lily is married now?" James asked we were standing around at the reception with Hugo.

"I know. I remember when we would make us play with her dolls." Hugo said.

"Man that was just you." James laughed. Hugo shrugged.

I was listening with a half an ear because I was watching Lily dance with Lorcan. At dinner, Lysander told everyone that Lorcan and Lily were made for each other. Rose let Lorcan know that Lily had a crush on him since she was fourteen. Lily blushed.

"Al, are you listening to me." James said that broke my trance.

"What are you were you saying?" I asked.

James looked at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I was saying what happen to our little sister who would make us do everything she wanted."

"She grew up and found out what boys are." I told him. Hugo and James laughed.

"I remember the first time she knew about boys." Hugo said. "We were in the library and she asked me what I thought about this boy. I told her what I thought and the next thing I know she was going out with the guy."

"So I have to blame you for her starting to date." James gives Hugo the evil eye.

"Sorry. But she was going to go after him even if I stopped her." Hugo said.

I saw Allison talking to my mother and aunt. "I'll see you two later." My lovely sister and cousin stop in front of us before I could make my way to Allison.

"Hello, boys which one of you is going to walk down the aisle?" Lily asked us. I kept my eye on Allison. I heard James and Hugo stating that it was not going to be them. I thought it would be great to walk down the aisle with Allison.

What the hell. Where did that come from? "Maybe, I will." I said softly. Everyone was quiet.

"Good." Rose said. Lily and she walked away.

"Al, are you sure?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, I mean with the right woman, I would go willingly." I said. "I have to go." I walked away from them. I looked around the room to find Allison; I found her still talking to my mother and aunt. I make my way over there.

"Hey, Al," Aunt Hermione said as I came over to them.

"Mum, Aunt Hermione," My eyes land on Allison. "Allison."

"What brings you over here, Albus?" Allison asked.

I give her my most winning smile. "To see if you want to dance." I saw my mother smile and hit Aunt Hermione on the arm.

Allison glances at me. "Sure." I led her out to the dance floor. Again it felt like we were the only ones on the dance floor. All sound was muted; there was no one there but the two of us. It felt as if we were dancing our last dance.

After the song ended, I lead Allison to the bar. "So, who wedding is it?" I asked getting to our bet.

"Lily." Allison smiled. I felt my heart melt. "So you owe me one galleon."

I smile. "How about I buy you a drink instead?" She nodded. It was one of many drinks. 


	9. The Day After

Chapter 9: The Day After

Albus POV…

I heard banging on the door; I didn't want to get up because there was a warm body curled up next to me. I pulled the blanket off and found myself naked. I over to see is next to me, I find Allison lying there with her back to me. I threw on the first thing I came across and made my way over to the door. I open to find Laura standing there. She smiled.

"Did I wake you from something?" Laura said.

My head was pounding and all I wanted was to go in my bathroom and get my hangover potion. "Is there something you need, Laura?" I asked her.

"Mr. Z needs to see us as soon as we can." Laura said. She tried to look in my flat. She was thinking that I would let her in to wait for me to get ready.

"I'll see you there. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes or so." I closed the door in her face. I lean on the door, now I got another problem to deal with. Allison, who lying in my bed.

I make my way to the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. I take out the blue bottle and take a drink of it. I jump in the shower, so I can have a clear head when I wake up Allison. After my shower, I grab the blue bottle and went out to the one room. Allison was still sleeping so I put the bottle on the nightstand. I threw on some robes before I woke Allison up.

"Allison, you need to get up." I gently shake her. Her brown eyes open. She realized that it was me she was looking at. She pulled the blanket closer to her; all it did was show me her body more then before.

I could make out what happen last night slowly. I remember buying her a drink, then another and another. So we made our way to my flat and now here we are. She looked away from me, then looks right back.

"What happen?" She asked in a quiet voice. That was too much because she closed her eyes to make the pounding stop in her head.

I grab the blue bottle. "Here. Take this, it will help." She nodded and took some. She put it back on the night table. The blanket had slip down, showing the top of her breasts.

"Albus, what the hell happen last night?" She asked again.

"I think we had too much to drink and we came back to my place." I said.

"Did we…" She started to ask.

"Yes, I think so." I went over to my dresser. I grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. "I have to leave soon. Here are some clothes you can change into." I put them on the chair closest to the bathroom. "You can shower if you want." I went to grab my wand, which was on floor next to the door.

"Albus, what if I'm pregnant?" Allison called across the room.

I stopped me in my tracks because I didn't think we use protection. I ran my hand through my hair. I turn to look at Allison. I took a breath. "If you are, let me know and we will talk." I don't need this right now on top of my job. Everything was to be okay after the wedding, but now Allison might pregnant. I open the door because I couldn't take this right now. "Let me know." She nods; I see tears swimming in her eyes. I close the door behind me and fall on the floor. What the hell I'm I going to do if Allison is pregnant. I can't think of this right now so I get up and make my way out of the building.

!

Allison POV…

I sat in Albus' bed, watching the door to see if he would walk back in but he didn't. I get up and pull the blanket closer to me and make my way to the bathroom. On my way I grab the clothes that he laid out for me. I showered and went looking for my clothes that were on the floor.

I found my dress by the bed. As I pick it up some of what happen last night came back. A flash of him taking off my dress as he kissed my bare shoulder and me taking off his shirt, which had revealed the black hair leading down to his pants. I looked around trying to find my wand; my eyes came across the bed. It looked like something was trying to break free and did.

I remember screaming his name and him doing the same. I found my wand under his dress robes from last night. Another flash came of him throwing the thing off and him trying to get to me. His eyes were dark like the forest as they looked me up and down trying to get the figure out how to get the dress off. It made me shiver just thinking about it. I found everything I had taken off the night before.

I take one more look around to make sure I have everything. I find nothing so I close the door behind me and make my way home. Now I got a bigger problem, I could be carrying Albus Potter's baby. What am I going to do if I'm pregnant? Do I want to keep the baby or get rid of it? I take a breath as I enter my flat to find Rose sitting on a stool by my counter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her. I take my things to my room. Rose followed me.

"At some point in the night you left and didn't come back. Lily and I were worried something might have happen to you." I could see a sparkle in her eyes as she was saying this. Before I could respond. "You know the funny thing about it was Al was gone, too." She put her finger on her cheek like she was thinking. "He left about the same time you did."

"What are you getting at, Rose?" I asked as I went to make coffee for myself.

"What happen between you and Al last night?" Rose asked. She took a seat waiting for me to answer.

I poured water in the pot and started to make coffee before I answer her. "It started at the rehearsal dinner. Albus and I made a bet to see who's wedding it was." Rose looked at me confused. I explain to her about the conversation we had. She nodded to continue. "I won and Al owed me a galleon, but he asked if he could buy me a drink instead. I agreed and we had one to many drinks. We went back to his place." At that time the coffee was ready, so I went to pour me a cup. "Do you want one?" I asked Rose.

"No, so you went back to his place and what you slept off the alcohol?"

I turned away so she would not see my blush. "Yes."

Rose jumped off her chair and came towards me. "You slept with him." I nodded. Rose eyes grew large. "Wow." Was all she could say?

"Rose, if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret." Rose nodded. "I may be pregnant."

Rose walked to the sitting room; I followed her in there. She took a seat on the couch. I sat next to her. "So, you might be carrying the next Potter." I nodded. "What does Al say about all this?"

"He told me to let him know if I am or not." Rose nodded.

"I'll be here if you need me to be." Rose hugged me.

"Thank you. I needed to tell someone." I felt lighter after I told her.

"What are friends for?" Rose got up. "I have to go but keep me updated." I nodded and Rose left me. Now all I got to do is wait for a month to find out if I'm pregnant.


	10. Are They or Not

Chapter 10: Are They or Not

Allison POV…

"I got the test for you." Rose came running into my flat with Skylar on her hip and with Lily on her heels. I sent Rose an owl earlier today. I asked her to bring a pregnant test with her. She told me she would be right over with it. She handed me the brown paper bag.

"Thank you." I said as I took the bag in with me into the bathroom. We told Lily that I may be pregnant but didn't tell her the father was her brother. I read the direction on the box and did what needed to be done.

I sat on the toilet for what felt like hours before I looked at the test. I look down and saw that I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Albus' child. I took a breath before I went in my sitting room. Rose was sitting on the couch; Lily was playing with Skylar on the floor. I didn't say anything as I watched them. Rose was the first to look up.

"So," She asked. I nodded. I sat next to her. Lily looked up from her place on the floor.

"So, you are going to have a baby." Lily came and sat next to me. I nodded. "Did you figure out who the father was?" I looked at Rose who told me with her eyes. I might want to tell her. "What are you not telling me" Lily saw us trade a look.

"Lily," I took a breath. "How do you feel about becoming an aunt?" I saw her face change quickly. At first she was shocked then it changed to curiosity.

"Which one of my brothers did you sleep with?" Lily asked both of us. We didn't say anything so Lily started to guess.

"James." She was waiting for us to say something. "It was James you slept with."

"No," I said. "It was Albus."

"You slept with Al. You hate him." Lily said a little too loudly because Skylar started to whine.

Rose went over to pick him up. "Yes, but there was alcohol involved." She gave Lily a smile. "Do you remember when we saw them dance at your engagement party?" Lily nodded. "You could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Again Lily nodded. "It was going to happen soon or later. It just happened at your wedding."

Lily looked happy. "I'm going to be an aunt." I nodded. Then she frowns. "Mum going to kill him." Lily said. She turned to look at me. "Are you going to tell Al?"

I nodded. "He said he wanted to know as soon as possible." I got up and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote to Albus and sent it off with my owl. As I sat down, Lily started to laugh. Rose and I look at her. "Lily, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I was just imagining different ways Mum is going to kill him." Lily laughed.

"Lily, I don't want to lose the father of my child. Thank you very much." I told Lily.

"I know, Ally. I thought my dad was going to kill Scorpius once he found out I was pregnant."

I felt the blood leave my face. "My dad is going to kill him."

Lily patted me on the leg. "Not if my mum gets there first."

"Thanks Lily." I mumbled.

"Everything will be okay." Rose reassured me. "Albus will be there for you and the baby." I smiled.

"Thank you, Rose." We spend most of the morning talking about what the baby was going to look like.

!

Albus POV…

I was sitting in my flat waiting for my uncle to come. I was flipping through a magazine when I heard a knock on the door. I went to find my uncle there. I let him in.

"This place is a mess." Uncle Ron said.

"Sorry, I have been in Asia for the pass couple of weeks." I say. I told him to take a seat. I kept looking at the window waiting for the owl that Allison was going to send telling me if I'm father or not.

"Are you okay, Al?" Uncle Ron asked. "Is this mission getting too hard for you?"

"No, I fine. I think something big is going to happen soon." I was looking out the window as I said it.

"Al, what the hell is going on?" Uncle Ron yelled.

I took a breath. "There this girl, I slept with after the wedding and she might pregnant with my child." I felt lighter after I told him.

Uncle Ron let out a breath. "Do you know what you are going to do if she said that she is pregnant?"

"I know I want to be there for her for whatever we decide to do." I said.

"Are you in love with the girl?" Uncle Ron asked.

"I don't know. I had a picture of her walking down the aisle at Lily's wedding. She doesn't like me, but everything was going okay before all this happen. Now she could hate me for get her pregnant. All I know I want this baby because it will have a part of her in it." All I got from Uncle Ron was a knowing smile.

He pointed to the window and I turn to see an owl coming closer. I went to open the window to let the owl in. The owl landed next to Uncle Ron. I went over to untie the letter from the owl. After I was done the owl flew out the window.

I open the letter with trembling hands.

'Albus

I'm pregnant. Come over as soon as you can so we talk about it.

Allison'

"Is everything okay." I heard Uncle Ron say.

"Yeah, I am going to be a dad." I cried out.

Uncle Ron laughed. "Now that out of the way are you going to tell me what is going on."

"Mr. B and Mr. Z are planning something and it going to happen soon. They are making sure that we get them everything that is needed."

Uncle Ron nodded. "Let us know when it is going to happen." I nodded. Uncle Ron left.

I went over to Allison's flat as soon as I could. I knock on the door and Lily answers it. She smiles as she lets me in. I see that Rose is here with Skylar. Allison is sitting on the couch. I took a breath.

"Allison, you wanted to talk to me." I said to get her attention. Allison looked up from watching Rose and Skylar.

"Yeah," She got up and took my hand to walk away.

"No, you stay. Lily and I are just leaving." Rose gathered up Skylar and pushed Lily to the door. Lily stopped at the door.

"Al, can you tell me when you tell Mum." Lily started out of the door.

"Why?" I asked.

"So, I can give you my camera to take a picture of Mum face." Lily left laughing; she closed the door behind her.

I looked at the closed door for a second before I turn to look at Allison. She took a seat on the couch and motions me to take a seat. I took a breath. "I want to keep the baby." As she said. "I want to keep the baby."

"You do." We said together again. We laughed.

Allison had tears in her eyes. "You want the baby." I wiped a tear from her face.

"I do." I said. "I want to be part of this pregnancy." I paused for a second. "I was thinking that I could move in until the baby is here. I could sleep on the couch just as long as I'm here. I could stay here until you are okay after the baby. I'll help with everything from money to just being here. So let me help."

Allison jumped in my arms. "Thank you for being here for us." I felt tears on my shirt. "Please stay." I held her for about an hour before she let me go.

"So, I guess Rose and Lily know." I said.

"Yeah, sorry." Allison moved closer into me.

"I told my uncle so we're even." I wrap my arms firmly around her. "When do we want to tell our parents that they are going to be grandparents?"

"Maybe this weekend because my dad will be home for the weekend." Allison said.

"Yeah, that sounds good." We sat there until I had to go and grab my thing from my flat.


	11. Parents Know

Chapter 11: Parents Know

Albus POV…

I was at a meeting today for the big plans that were going to happen soon. Laura was sitting next to me, putting her hand on my leg. I kept taking it off. One I didn't want her hand on my leg and second it didn't feel right when she touched me. I turned to her. "Laura can you please keep your hands to yourself." I told her in my voice that told her I wasn't playing around.

"Why?" She had to ask.

"I have a girlfriend and we are expecting our first child." I partly lied.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She expressed.

"We have been going out since June." I lied. That was the time Allison and I started to become friends.

"Oh." I saw her blushed. I nodded and saw Mr. Z come up to speak.

"Everything is going on just as planned." Mr. Z said. We all shouted happily about it. He raised his hand for us to stop. "We are handing out list of the people who are on our side for when we take over." A list memorizes on my legs showing everyone who was in on it. I took a look at the page to see that I knew a few of those people. They worked with my family or friends. "We will rule again." I took the paper and put it in my pocket of my robes.

Soon we were all leaving; I said goodbye to Laura who didn't look too happy that I blew her off. I nodded to Mr. Z and Mr. B on my way out. I made my way up to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Allison so we can tell her parents about the baby.

When I got there I saw Allison talking to Lily who was working behind the bar. I took a seat next to Allison and put my hand on her leg. Now this felt right. "What are you two doing?"

"Waiting for you to get here." Lily said. Lily went to talk to a customer.

"Are you ready to tell my parents?" Allison said. I nodded. She grabbed my hand from off her leg and took me behind the bar up the stairs to the family quarters. We knocked on the door before we walked in.

Her parents were sitting in the sitting room. To one side there were stairs going upstairs. Off to another side was a small kitchen. "Mum, Dad." Allison said to get their attention. Neville and Hannah Longbottom looked our way with smiles on their faces.

"Ally!" Hannah said as she came over to hug her daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"Albus and I have to tell you something." Allison looked at her father.

Hannah pulled us to the loveseat. "Have a seat. Let me go and make some tea." She went to the small kitchen to make some tea. Her dad gave us his professor look that I knew too well from my Hogwarts days. We waited until Hannah came back with tea. She poured out the tea and took a seat next to her husband. "What is it you need to tell us?" Hannah said breaking the quiet.

"Mum," Allison looked to her dad. "Dad." She grabbed my hand for support. "Albus and I are going to have a baby together. So you are going to be grandparents."

Hannah and Neville looked from their daughter to me. Hannah had tears in her eyes but she had a smile on her face. Neville didn't look too happy to become a grandparent. "Are you going to get married?" Neville asked.

"No. Allison and I decide that we were not going to get married just because she is having this baby. We are going to raise the baby together." I could tell he was asking another question. "I am not going to leave Allison to raise our baby by herself." I answer his question.

"Neville stop it." Hannah told her husband. "I think they are being responsible for this." There was something in Hannah's eyes that I didn't like. It was like she knew what was going to happen between Allison and me. I could hear Allison sigh a breath of release.

Hannah got up and hugged us both. "I have to say congratulation. Don't worry about your father, he is happy. Ally can you help me put this away." Hannah took the tea tray and Allison followed her leaving me alone with Neville.

Neville just looked at me and didn't say anything. I couldn't take it anymore. "Neville is there something you don't like about this?" I asked.

"Why did you get my daughter pregnant?" Neville finally asked. "And you are not getting married. Why?"

"Sir, we had too much to drink at my sister's wedding and it takes two for this to happen. Allison and I talked about getting married but we didn't want to do this because we were pregnant. I'm not leaving her." I told my piece.

"You're in love with my daughter." It was the only thing Neville said.

"Yes, sir." I knew that I was in love with Allison even before this happen. It could have been the night of the engagement party or when we made up at Lily's flat. "I want to spend the rest of my life proving to her that I love her and it will be on her terms."

Neville couldn't say anything because Allison and her mother came back. "Allison, I have to say that you have a great man here to help you with the baby." Neville said. Allison went over to hug her dad.

"Will you two stay for dinner?" Hannah asked. We stayed for dinner. We went home after dinner. The next night we get to tell my parents and I have to give my dad the list of people.

!

Allison POV…

The next night we were standing in front of Albus' parents' house. Tonight was the night we were going to tell them about the baby. Albus knocks on the door and Ginny opens the door. She is surprise to see her son standing there. She throws her arms around him. "It been awhile since you been here." Ginny lets him go and lets us in.

"I know Mum, but I have news for you and Dad." Albus pulled me in and closed the door. Ginny led us to the kitchen, where Harry was sitting, looking over some papers.

"Harry, look who here?" Harry looked up and saw us standing there. He got up and hugged his son.

"Al, what are you doing here?" Harry motioned us to take a seat as he retook his.

"Allison and I have some news for you." Albus said. Ginny put some tea on the table. I made a cup for Albus and me. Ginny and Harry traded a look.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, making a cup for her and Harry.

Albus grabbed my hand. He looked at and smiled. "Allison and I are going to have a baby."

The cup in Ginny's hand dropped on the table. Her eyes got dark and her lips thin. "Albus Severus you better be joking."

"No, Mum. Allison is having my child later this year." Albus didn't sound too happy.

"Harry, do you hear what your son is saying?" Ginny turned to her husband. Harry nodded. Ginny was going to say something more but Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the other side of the room. Albus and I didn't hear a word they said. All we caught was James and us. Then they came back to sit down. Ginny looked calm down.

Then Ginny surprises us by laughing. We all look at her like what is going on. "Mum, are you okay?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, I never thought it would be you coming here telling me that you are having a baby before you are married. I always thought it would be James." Ginny laughed.

"Are you okay with this?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

After that, Albus spoke to his dad. "Dad can I talk to you?" Harry nodded. Albus and Harry went to his study. This left me alone with Ginny.

"Ally, what are your feelings to my son?" Ginny asked out of the blue.

"My feelings." I blushed.

"Are you in love with him or not?" Ginny said bluntly.

"Maybe." I say. She smiles so I think she is happy with my answer.

!

Albus POV…

Dad closed the door after we enter his study. "What did you need to see me about? Are you going to ask Ally to marry you? And you need a ring for it."

"No." I said a little force because Dad raised one of his eyebrows. "I mean that this is about the big plans that I told you about."

"So, you're not going to ask Ally to marry you."

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. Can we get to business and leave my personal life alone for now."

Dad smiled and took seat behind his desk. "So what do you have?"

I took out the list with everyone's name on it and put it in front of my dad. "Those are all the people working for Mr. B." Dad picked up the list and went over everyone on the list. I could tell by the look on his face he knew a lot of the people.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. Dad made a copy and handed me mine. "Anything else."

"It's going to happen soon, Dad." Dad nodded and got up.

"We need to return to the women." I nodded as we walked in the kitchen.

"Allison, are you ready to go?" I asked. Allison nodded and we left.


	12. Truth Gets Out

Chapter 12: Truth Gets Out

Albus POV…

I woke up this morning to an owl peaking at the window. I was wondering why didn't Allison get it. I heard the shower on, so I knew that she was in the bathroom. I got up and went to the window to let the owl in. I gave it an owl treat before it flew off. I look down to see whom it is for. I saw my name; I open it to find out who sent it. I read the letter; I had to go to the meeting place because Mr. Z wanted to talk to me.

I went to the bedroom to change. I went into the kitchen and wrote two notes, one for Allison so she can know that I left and the other to my father because something does not seem right. I take one more look at the bathroom door because I have a feeling this might be the last time I'm going to see her for awhile. I left the flat quietly.

When I made it to the shop, I saw Dustin watching me as I make my way back to the office. I open the door to find both Mr. Z and Mr. B there with Laura there. I closed the door behind me. "You needed to see me." They all look at me.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Potter." Mr. B was pointing to the seat in front of him. I took a seat. "Mr. Potter, we have it on good authority that you are undercover for the Aurors."

"What are you talking about I was fired from the Aurors last July. I been working for you since then." I explained.

"Our informant said they saw you go to your parents' house yesterday. Is that true?" Mr. B was getting angry.

"Yes, I thought that they had a right to know that they were going to be grandparents." I said. I ran my hand threw my hair.

"They saw you talking to your father in his study, showing him the list of people that we gave to you." Mr. B took his wand out and pointed it at me. "Tell me the truth." He was getting closer. I stood up quickly making the chair fall back hitting the floor.

I slowly reach for my wand at the same time I send a message to my father to make him get here in time. I pull out my wand to have three wands on me. I back my way to the door; I take my other hand to open the door. I send a few spells their way.

I make it out only to find Dustin standing there with three other men; all were pointing their wands at me. The only way out was to the basement were we have our meeting. I open the door and make my way down. I try to find a place to hide before they came down. I take a place behind a crate. I see all six of them make their way down.

With a flick of his wand, Mr. B turns on the lights. "I know you are down here, Potter. You have been two timing me. If you think you are going to get away with this. You are wrong. The only way you are going to get out of here is in a body bag. I'm sure the great Harry Potter would like the body of his son.

I can see it now. Your blood traitor mother will be crying her eyes out. She would hate your father for making you do this. And your girlfriend can raise your ugly brat kid all by herself. Your child will never know his father. The whole family will fall apart." He was getting closer to me. I silently made my way to another box.

"Come out, Potter. I know I hit a nerve talking about your family. Didn't your sister just get married to a wacko? I knew his grandfather that crazy Lovegood always saying that we should believe in Harry Potter, but he shut up when they took his daughter.

You know what that got me. A cell in someone basement for saying that Harry Potter will save us all. They beat me if I said anything about Harry Potter, but after the war and I was out. I went to your father to tell him thank you for saving the wizarding world. You know what I got, someone telling me to leave the famous Harry Potter alone. Soon I saw that he and his friend went into the Auror Department. He went and made everything good again.

I went to work in the Ministry; I worked my way up the hard way when your father got the easy way. Then your father decides to hold me back in my work. I started selling thing on the black market to make ends meet, I found out that I make more money that way then the right way. All he did was whisper in the Minister ear and he gets his way. Now I'm going to hurt him like he hurt me. I'm going to kill you." I found his wand pointing at my face.

He grabbed my arm to make me stand up; he took my wand away from me. "Do you love your father enough to die for him?" I didn't answer him. He hit me with a spell. He got close in my face. "Tell me, will you become famous dying for the Chosen One." I could smell his breath which made my eyes water. He hit me with another spell that made me fall to my knees. "Answer me." He spat in my face.

"I will die so other will live." I thought of Allison and the baby. If me dying kept them alive then I will die willingly for them. I start to laugh.

"What is so funny, Potter?" Mr. B asked as he looked down at me.

"What you don't know is my father is on his way here now." He punched me in the jaw. I could feel the blood in my mouth. I smiled. "Do you think my father would let me die. His son. You don't know my father, he loves me. More then whatever you have known." He kicked me in my stomach.

He pointed to two men. "Go upstairs and make sure that Potter doesn't come down here." He turned to me. "Stand up, Potter." I tried to.

"I can't stand. Kill me now." I said softly.

"No, I want to look you in the eyes." He kicked my foot. "Get up now."

"I told you that I can't get up." It took most of my energy to say that. I closed my eyes. I knew that death was coming soon. I only regret is that I never told Allison how I feel about her. I hope that her and baby will be happy.

"Get up, you filth." Mr. B kicked me again. I heard noise upstairs and I knew that my dad was here. The noise was getting closer. "You three go up there and stop them as I take care of the younger Potter." The three ran off as order.

"Are you going to kill me, now?" I open my eyes to look at him.

He pointed his wand at my heart. He open his mouth to speak, he was stiffen. His face had shock on it. I saw my father behind him. Dad came over to me; he took me in his arms.

"Al, it's going to be okay." Dad said.

"Dad, can you tell Allison that I love her and not to name the baby after me." I had to close my eyes.

I heard. "You are going to tell her yourself." Before I lost conscious. I felt tears on my face. My dad was crying for me.


	13. Hospital

Chapter 13: Hospital 

Allison POV…

"Ally, what is going on between you and Al?" Rose asked. Lily and her were over so we can go to lunch. They decide that they were going to question me about Albus.

"What are you talking about?" I took a drink of tea so I could hide my blush.

Lily and Rose rolled their eyes. "Let's see he is living with you. And every time we see you, you are holding hands. So what is going on?" Lily said.

"Al is just here because of the baby. He wants to be here for the baby." I said.

Lily and Rose traded a look. "Did she just call Al, Al? I thought he was Albus." Rose asked Lily.

"I think she just did." They rounded on me. "We are seeing where this is going. You are in love with my brother." Lily asked. I blushed. "So are you?"

Before I could answer an owl flew to the window and I went to let him in. I took the letter from him before he flew off. I open the letter and I pale.

"Is everything okay, Ally?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "No. Al is in the hospital. I have to go." I walk over to the floo and went to the hospital. I heard that Rose and Lily were right behind me. I went up to the front desk. "What room is Albus Potter in?" I asked the lady.

"Are you family?" The lady asked.

"No." I said back.

"Then I can't help you." The lady looked around me. "Next."

"Madam, I am his sister. So tell me what room he is in." Lily said from behind me.

The lady looked at Lily and said. "Room 145." Before Lily could thank the lady I ran down the hall to find Albus. I knew I was near when I saw Harry and Ginny standing in front of a room. James was sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. His uncle was pinching his nose. I walked over to them. Ginny looked up.

"How is he?" I asked her.

"All they told us, he was stable." Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"Can we see him?" I asked. Ginny nodded. I went into his room to see him lying on the bed. He looked real beat up. I walked slowly to his bed. The tears I had held in started to fall.

"Albus," I made it to his bed. I took his hand and sat on the bed. "Please, don't die. I need you. The baby needs you. You can't die on me we need you." I started to yell. I took a few breaths. "I love you, Albus Potter. So you better live so you can tell me you feel the same way. Live for me and for this life we are going to bring into this world." I lay down next to him and cried on his chest.

!

Third Person…

Out in the hall Rose and Lily caught up to Harry and Ginny. "What happen?" Lily asked her father.

"Al was doing an undercover job for the Auror and went bad today. When we got there he was trying to hold off Mr. Brooks from killing him. He thought that he was going to die, so he told me to tell Ally that he loved her and not to name the baby after him." Harry was crying after he was done.

"Baby, what baby?" James asked everyone. He looked at his mother and father.

"Al and Ally are going to have a baby." Ginny said to her oldest son. James nodded.

"Is he going to live?" Rose asked.

"They say that only time will tell." Ron said. Ron went over to Harry. "I'll go and take care of Brooks and Zabini." Harry nodded. Ron took Rose with him. That only left the Potter family standing they're waiting for Al to wake up.

!

Allison POV…

"Allison." I heard Albus say quietly. I looked and saw the green eyes I loved so much. "Allison, is that you?" I nodded. His arms went around me. "You are what got me through this." I lean down to kiss him.

"Let me go and get your healer." I got up and left him as I went to find the healer.

"Ally, is everything okay?" Harry asked me. I turn to see Albus' family standing there.

"Yes, he awake. I need to find the healer." I tried to walk away, but James grabbed my arm.

"I'll go and find him." I nodded. James went to find the healer. I went back in Albus room to find his mother hug him. Harry was standing by the bed. Lily was sitting in the chair by the bed. Albus caught my eye and smiled. I could feel a fresh bash of tears came. I walked over to him.

The healer came in a few minutes later with James. The healer did what he need. "Everything looks good. He just needs to be here for a few more days then he can go home." The healer smiled and left us alone with Albus.

James came up to his brother. "Don't you ever do that again or I'm going to kill you." James hugged his brother.

"I'll try." Albus said. Everything was okay.

!

Albus POV…

I got out of the hospital a few days later, I was glad that I was out because the whole family decides to come and visit me. All I wanted was Allison to be there. I only had time with her at night when everyone left. We didn't say anything but having her there was great. It was time to take the next step in our relationship as I walked in the jeweler's shop.

I told Allison that I would see her at home after I went to the office to see my dad. It was a lie because my father told me to take the next few weeks off so I could spend it with Allison. I found the ring I was looking for.

I walk in our flat to find Allison sleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful sleeping there. I didn't want to wake her but I felt this was the right to ask her. I went over to her and shook her softly. "Allison, I'm home." Allison flutters open. She smiled when she saw me.

"Albus, you're finally home." I nodded.

I got down looking her in the eye. "Allison, while I was undercover, you kept coming in my mind. At that last meeting I kept thinking about you. You are what got me through that. I need you and I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" I took out the ring.

Her eyes filled with tears. She nodded. "Yes." I put the ring on her finger. "I love you, Albus Potter."

I got on the couch. "I love you, too." I lean over to kiss her.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue: Wedding

Albus POV…

"Are you nervous?" James asked me. We were standing in a little room in the hall where Allison and I were getting married. I kept looking at the clock. We had fifteen minutes before the start of the wedding.

"James, leave your brother alone." Dad said as he came in. "James can you please leave me and Al alone for a second." James nodded. He closed the door behind them. "Al, everything is going to be okay. You and Ally love each other. Let me tell you a little secret that your grandfather told me on my wedding day. Your wife is always right." I laughed.

"Thanks Dad. She already is telling me that she is right." I said.

Someone knocked on the door. "They are ready for you." I took one last breath before I left the room. I enter the hall to see all of our friends and family there. Hannah was holding Aaron, who was sleeping. I smiled down at my son as I pass them.

When I make it to the front to wait for Allison to come in. The door opens and Dora and Remus walk in. They done this so much they know what they are doing by now. Lily and James follow right behind them.

The music changed and Allison came walking in on her father's arm. I smile at her and she smiles back. Neville hands her to me. We say our vows and I get to kiss the bride. We walk back down the aisle.

!

Third Person…

"James, do you see him over there?" Hugo said. They were standing at the bar, watching Albus and Allison.

"I do. They look so happy over there. Don't get me wrong I love my nephew, but I never thought I see Al as a family man." James nodded.

"They bought a house a couple of week ago did you hear." Hugo nodded.

"Well is this the bachelor wall over here." Lily said to her brother and cousin. James and Hugo looked over to see her and Rose standing there.

"Yes and we like it." Hugo said. "Isn't it, James."

James went back to look at Al and Ally with their son. "What?"

Rose and Lily smiled. "Is this the bachelor wall?"

"Yes." James said.

"Lily, who do you think is next?" Rose asked.

"My brother here." Lily patted James on the back.

"Only time will tell." Rose said as they walked away.

It was on James' mind was he going to be next because he wanted the family that Al and Rose had or maybe it was because February fourteen today.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you again.-sjt**


End file.
